camiando a tu lado
by Chia S.R
Summary: Un día de playa. Un día de juego con un torpe Ryoma y una GRAN despistada Sakuno. ¿Qué es lo que se le habrá olvidado a la joven chica?


**One-shot: Caminando a tu lado.**

**Avisos: está basado en el ova 7 y aunque he cambiado que para ellos fuera un simple partido de diversión, no que pareciera que no saben que son tenista XD. Además, ya saben que Sakuno no aparece y yo la hago aparecer ò.ó.**

**--**

Los nacionales estaban por empezar. Todos estaban nerviosos interiormente por las ganas de querer jugar y su orgullo como tenista. Era maravilloso verles, aunque en ese momento ella estaba recibiendo una regañina por parte de su abuela. Aunque por suerte, ésta parecía tener otros planes más importantes y se desenvolvió de ella, indicándole que no se alejara del lugar o que siempre estuviera con alguno de los chicos. Bien. Eso podría resultar fácil, si no fuera porque todos sus senpais estaban medio desnudos. Bueno, llevaban el bañador pero…

Suspiró y se rozó las mejillas para fingir que estaba roja por el roce y no por el gran aumento del calor de su cuerpo. Quizás por eso agradecía poder llevar una de las camisetas que su abuela le había prestado, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Sus piernas quedaban claramente a la visión de cualquiera. Por suerte, era lo suficientemente niña como para pasar por desapercibida para sus mayores, quienes estaban con la mirada fija en el mar y hablando sobre los partidos vividos y los que estaban por llegar. Hasta que finalmente, Tezuka se dio cuenta de algo.

-No veo a Echizen por ningún lado- murmuró el capitán con su cara de póker.

Era cierto. Desde la última vez que lo había visto dentro del albergue donde se quedaban para cambiarse, no lo había vuelto a ver. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro. La playa se perdía en una dirección y la otra daba hacia un pequeño puesto donde había una máquina expendedora. Cómo no. Ryoma Echizen a pleno sol y con calor sin una ponta: Imposible.

Le observó desde su puesto. Desde que Ryoma había regresado de América había crecido. Estaba segura. Aquel cuerpo infantil había crecido gracias al deporte y estaba segura de cuando tuviera los dieciséis sería más impresionante, tanto como casi lo de los mayores. Tragó saliva urgentemente, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano cuando una gotita de sangre amenazó con llenar por entero su rostro, fijando la mirada en la mano que adentraba la moneda dentro de la máquina para olvidarse del resto de la anatomía masculina del adolescente.

Pero alguien se posicionó al lado del joven tenista, irrumpiéndole la visión. Un anciano. Oh, no. Ella conocía perfectamente a ese hombre. Fue el mismo que le quitó el pañuelo y era amigo de su abuela. El entrenador del equipo Rokkaku.

En un instante, los dos equipos estaban cara a cara y su abuela y el anciano se saludaban amigablemente y de repente, sin saber por qué, habían empezado a celebrar un torneo de vóleibol.

-Pero… los componentes no concuerdan… Seigaku tiene más jugadores- recordó Kikumaru comenzando a contarlos.

-Bien, entonces…

El anciano comenzó a levantarse la camiseta, totalmente dispuesto a participar, pero los jóvenes chicos comenzaron a señalarle, negándole la posibilidad. La escena le resultó bastante graciosa. Se llevó las manos hacia la espalda y observó con cierta diversión lo que estaba sucediendo ante ella. Sadaharu fue el siguiente.

-Pero para hacerlo más interesante, ¿por qué no poner un castigo a aquellos que hayan perdido?- Preguntó el nombrado.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Eiji sin poder evitar su cara de asco. Sadaharu sonrió.

-La última bebida- y mostró una copa con un extraño mejunje que parecía agua de cloaca- el especial Iwashimizu.

El rostro de sorpresa y miedo de los demás se le contagio. Esperaba que por ser una simple espectadora no la involucraran en tener que tomarlo. Esa cosa no tenía muy buena pinta. No creía que nadie fuera tan estúpido como para querer beberlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Iwashimizu? Eso tiene que estar bien entonces.

Vale. Se equivocaba. Sí que existía un idiota inocente que no sabía qué aquello era como beber un veneno. Lo vio llevarse la copa a los labios y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Iwashimizu suena bien.

Quiso gritar para advertirle, pero su voz no salía. El grito del equipo de Seigaku, sin embargo, pese a que sonó tan fuerte, no impidió que el sujeto se bebiera aquel líquido. No. Solo dio un sorbo. Y el caos llegó. El chico en cuestión se puso a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la arena mientras el resto lo observaba asombrados, hasta que finalmente, dio de lleno con el agua de mar y se quedó… muerto. Sadaharu mostró su rostro más aterrorizante.

-¿Iwashimizu? No, esto no lo es. Está compuesto con sardinas- explicó, aterrando a cada uno de los jóvenes ante él.

En pocas palabras, aquella era una mezcla mortal creada con sardinas y vete tú a saber con qué más. El caso es que era capaz de cargarse a cualquiera y era un precio a pagar por todo aquel que perdiera en el partido. Fijó sus ojos en Ryoma, esperando que el chico no tuviera ningún problema…

Finalmente, los equipos se organizaron. Oishi fue el encargado de leer las parejas y escribirlas en el enorme cartel.

-Primera pareja: Tezuka y Echizen.

_Ryoma-kun… y el capitán…_, pensó, _seguro que les irá bien… ambos son buenos en los deportes. Seguro que lo lograran._

Se giró hacia ellos dos. Ambos con los rostros imperturbables mientras observaban. Extrañamente, fue Ryoma el único que movió sus labios para hablar.

-Demos lo mejor- expresó y Tezuka afirmó.

Oishi continuó.

-Kikumaru e Itsuki.

Giró el rostro en busca de los aludidos, sin conocer al compañero de su senpai por nombre, pero reconociéndolo cuando puso sus ojos sobre él. El chico que expulsaba aire por la nariz y siempre preguntaba por qué.

-Daré lo mejor de mí- canturreó la voz del felino de Seigaku y tras él, itsuki sopló por la nariz.

-Bien, Momoshiro y Kurobane- anunció la voz de Oishi. Y continuó- Inui y Kisarazu.

Y de nuevo se sorprendió con la pareja. Si mal no recordaba, el chico que estaba con Inui era hermano de uno de los integrantes del equipo del hermano de Fuji. Su rostro daba miedo cuando aseguró que no quería beber aquella cosa y comprendió que no le podría culpar para nada. Aunque Inui no parecía muy satisfecho con ello.

-Fuji y Saeki- continuó Oishi- Kawamura y Amane.

Oh, oh. Pareja curiosa. Kawamura era un joven muy vergonzoso y educado, que cambiaba cuando tenía una raqueta en la mano, pero era muy servicial cuando estaba en su trabajo. Sin embargo… su compañero… cielos, era el sentido del humor más malo que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida.

-Oishi y Kaidoh- dijo seguidamente del torpe chiste el nombrado por sí mismo.

-No podemos perder y beber eso- sentencio el más gruñón del equipo Seigaku. Oishi sonrió y afirmó, antes de seguir.

-Y finalmente…. ¿¡Qué!?- El rostro de asombro del tenista creo que preocupación en ella misma. Cielos, ¿y si la hacían jugar?- Sensei, ¿Va a jugar usted también?

Oishi comenzó a redactar diferentes cosas sobre la edad mientras a ella se le desencajaba la mandíbula, mirando con desconcierto a su inquebrantable abuela y al viejo Ojii.

-No deberíais de juzgar a la gente mayor, ¿Verdad, Ojii?

El anciano movió la cabeza afirmativamente o algo que pareció. No estaba del todo segura. Movió la cabeza. No. Eso era una locura. ¿Cómo iban a jugar dos ancianos contra monumentos como los que estaba viendo? Tenía que reconocer que creía que su abuela sí podría hacer algo, pero ese anciano…. Lo dudaba.

-Bueno…- sonrió irremediablemente madre la madre de Seigaku.

Y comenzó a explicar ligeramente las normas y todo comenzó. Tragó preocupada y se sentó sobre la arena, dispuesta a no perderse nada de lo que sucediera. Comenzaba a estar preocupada. Y no era ya solo por Ryoma.

Así, el primer partido comenzó. Ryoma y Tezuka contra Eiji e Itsuki. ¿Quién de ellos ganaría? Tezuka demostró ser bastante o muy bueno y su lanzamiento de saque fue impresionante, pero Kikumaru era el gato de Seigaku y no se le escaparía tan fácilmente. La devolvió, mas Tezuka había corrido hacia la red y con un impresionante remate, la clavó en la tierra, ignorando los esfuerzos de defensa y la perplejidad de Kikumaru.

-Ese es el capitán de Seigaku. Es impresionante- Admiró Kisarazu cruzado de brazos.

Pero si ellos creían que Kikumaru se iba a rendir como si nada, estaban muy equivocados. El chicho no tardó en demostrar su gran juego acrobático y devolver una de las pelotas enviadas. Sin embargo, cuando había lanzado con uno de sus grandes ataques, la presencia de cierto personaje la alerto.

-Ryoma-kun….- susurró.

Sí, seguro que él podría devolverlo.

-¿Hum?

-……..

_Imposible… Ryoma-kun ha…_

La pelota dio de lleno con las manos unidas del tenista, sin embargo, cayó contra la arena de su propio campo ridículamente. Kunimitsu lo observó ligeramente mientras que el equipo contrario celebraba su punto. Y de nuevo, el juego se puso en marcha. Bueno, podría haberse contado como fallo que el joven de Seigaku metiera la pata, y de nuevo, cuando volvió a lanzarse con su Drive b… horror. No únicamente no le dio al balón, sino que se cayó como una estatua contra el suelo de morros, bajo la mirada de su capitán y la de todos.

Por suerte, él no se rendía y sacó como mejor pudo. Un Cool Drive. Perfecto. Eso prometía, sino fuera porque la pelota terminó serpenteando por el suelo y fue punto para el equipo contrario.

-Ey, ey- llamó Itsuki a Eiji- ¿ese chico porqué es un jugador titular?

Eiji dudó, preguntándose lo mismo mientras que Ryoma observaba la pelota, como si intentara descubrir cuál era el truco que escondía aquel objeto y cuando volvió a intentar un lanzamiento, la pelota le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo observó horrorizada.

-Ryoma-kun…- susurró afligida.

Tezuka observó al chico de reojo, con seriedad mientras el resto lo miraban incrédulos. Es que era tan imposible ver algo así… Pero aún así, Ryoma se levantó como si nada ocurriera, se sacudió la arena de la ropa mientras refunfuñaba y se giró hacia ellos con un dedo acusador.

-Mada mada dane- espetó, sonriente.

Se golpeó la frente ante esa acusación y vio divertida como los demás lo señalaban como respuesta, indicándole que esa ver era él quien merecía esas palabras.

El partido continuo y Kikumaru estaba feliz. Era como un animal que necesitaba del deporte para sobrevivir. Su baza de los clones no pilló por sorpresa a un serio Tezuka, que contestó al ataque y la cabeza de Ryoma le sirvió como buena parte del conjunto y logró marchar otro punto mientras que el joven de Seigaku estaba tirado de lleno sobre la arena.

_Oh, cielos…_

Y finalmente, el capitán y el torpe Echizen ganaron a un Kikumaru sorprendentemente ágil.

-Waaa, hemos perdido. Me figuré que ganar a Tezuka era imposible.

Pero lo que parecía imposible era ver como un tenebroso Inui se colocaba en la espalda del pelirrojo y le daba la bienvenida con la copa de aquel líquido asqueroso en su mano izquierda mientras que una sardina era el adorno de la sombrilla.

-Bienvenido- saludó el hombre de gafas brillantes.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Dónde está el otro?

El compañero de Kikumaru había salido por patas nada más perder y el pobre chico fue el que sufrió aquel mal trago.

_Válgame la redundancia. _

Únicamente un grito por parte de Oishi podría haber llegado a ser tan fuerte.

Los partidos fueron progresando mientras que Ryoma y Tezuka descansaban. El siguiente set, formado fue perdido por Momoshiro y su respectiva pareja y la verdad, su terrible dolor al beber aquel jugo mientras que Inui disfrutaba, era un terrible presagio y por desgracia, Kawamura sufrió el mismo destino. En un instante, la orilla de la playa había quedado repleta de cadáveres de todos aquellos jóvenes que quitaban el hipo a más de una. Por suerte, su tumba brillaba con gran resplandor.

Tragó y volvió a fijarse con atención en la situación de los que todavía estaban vivos. La boca se le hizo agua de pura angustia. El turno de su abuela contra Kaidoh y Oishi. Por suerte, Oishi intentó convencerla de que no era lo mejor y la preguntó varias veces si estaban seguros. Ella intento y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su abuela recapacitara. No era lo mismo correr cada mañana que tener que jugar contra aquellos a los que había entrenado, ¿no?

Pero ellos estaban convencidos y cuando comenzó el partido dio un brinco hasta ponerse justo al lado de Echizen para poder ver con certeza que aquello no era una broma. Su abuela y el viejo Ojii jugaban… como dos quinceañeros y el primer pelotazo dio de lleno en el rostro de la mama de Seigaku, Oishi.

Y por desgracia, una gran desgracia vergonzosa, mientras Kaidoh intentaba asegurarse de que su compañero estaba correctamente, su abuela lo hizo: Se quitó la camiseta. Ahora comprendía por qué siempre se metía con ella a la hora de avergonzarse en la playa y llevar camisetas.

-¡Obaa-chan!- exclamó cubriéndose los labios- No…

Su rostro se volvió un caramelo de cereza andante y pálida después cuando encima, la vio intentar seducir a sus alumnos cual mujer de buen ver con sus movimientos sensuales de pecho. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido esas cosas esa mujer? ¿Es que se había tragado centenares de Hentai? Esperaba que no. No culpaba las ganas de vomitar de sus compañeros de instituto. A ella también se le revolvió el estómago, entre vergüenza y otro sentimiento demasiado inquietante que haría que pierda algo el respeto de su abuela.

El partido continuó, porque tenía que continuar si los chicos no querían beber aquel asqueroso jugo. Pero extrañamente, más que nada, por su edad, su abuela y el viejo Ojii jugaban estupendamente. Aunque las trampas no les faltaron. ¿Por qué su abuela tuvo que tirarse a suelo de forma erótica para intentar seducir a su alumno y crearle unas ganas de vomitar para lograr hacer un punto? Y al final…

_Oh, dios… han ganado…_

Y lo peor de todo es que Kaidoh y Oishi no tuvieron tan solo que soportar el horrible jugo, sino que tuvieron los traseros de los dos ancianos encima de sus rostros por largo tiempo.

Los siguientes en sufrir eran Fuji y su compañero. Hubiera deseado que hicieran una pausa para pedirle a su abuela que se comportara con sus alumnos, pero pareció imposible. Estaban decididos a seguir jugando y punto. Y si alguien creía que el apuesto rostro de Fuji no iba a sufrir la dosis culera de su abuela, estaba equivocado. Pero por favor… ¿Es que nadie pensaba decirle a su anciana abuela que se pusiera ropa para no mostrar su cuerpo?

Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que casi el aire era pesado. Por suerte, antes de que comenzara el juego en las semifinales, logró hablar con ella, pero su abuela hizo oídos sordos y se divirtió observando el partido. Un partido que prometía ser divertido, teniendo en cuenta que Echizen era un completo patoso en voleibol y que para lo bueno que sirvió fue para animar a su capitán cuando adentró el primer punto.

Casi retrocedió al ver aquel rostro de alegría en el frio tenista.

Pero por supuesto, ella no era la única que tenía puesto sus ojos en el tenista. Inui Sadaharu el tipo de los datos, también: El punto débil de aquella pareja. Y Ryoma no parecía darse cuenta. Corrió hacia Tezuka, informándole que usaría el twist serve, pero Tezuka se lo negó, como era de esperar. Aunque el más extraño de todos ellos se volvió Inui Sadaharu cuando comenzó a imaginarse cosas que no comprendía nadie y terminó por volverse un pelín… macabro del miedo. Comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido y terminaron por tomándolo por loco, especialmente cuando comenzó a tener palabras censuradas y sin razón. Hasta Ryoma terminó por mostrarse claramente incomprensible.

Encima, seguro que ver cómo iban perdiendo lo terminó por atormentar y se le vio las claras ideas que tenía. Incluso con Ryoma jugando fatal. Y su gran idea fue hacer que Tezuka le golpeara de lleno con la pelota para quedar aturdido y no tomar la pócima maliciosa que había creado él mismo. Pero con lo que no contaba- y ella tampoco- es que el compañero del chico de datos decidiera interferir y no vio mejor opción que tirarle de los pantalones.

Cuando se cubrió los ojos ya era demasiado tarde. Le había visto. De cintura para abajo. Inui era moreno de nacimiento, podría asegurarlo. Pero así como ella se cubría pudo darse cuenta de que su anciana abuela descendía las gafas para no perderse detalle de lo que veía, hasta logró ver a Ryoma poner un gesto claro de desagrado ante la visión de las partes nobles del mayor.

Finalmente, el chico de datos logró su cometido, pero esta vez, adrede. El capitán golpeó con fuerza el balón a posta contra el rostro del tenista, dejándolo fuera de combate y llenando todo con sardinas. Se giró, dándoles la espalda y asegurándose de que no veía nada, rogando porque su abuela no dijera nada que la traumara mucho más. Buscó una botella de agua fresca debajo de la sombrilla y bebió con ganas, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas. Había descubierto algo que no debía en un hombre demasiado temprano. Algo que satisfacía a su abuela y a ella la aterraba. Se apoyó sobre la sombrilla al ver que no se sostenía y por desgracia para ella, ésta se cerró, atrapándola cual planta carnívora. Todo se detuvo de golpe. Podía predecir perfectamente todas las miradas puestas sobre ella.

Sin embargo, su abuela había decidido darle más importancia al partido y cuando logró salir, el partido de Tezuka y Ryoma contra su abuela, había comenzado con la energía de su abuela a más no poder. Aunque no había contado con que el capitán correspondiera y decidiera comenzar a jugar en serio. Pero…

-¿Hum?- un único sonido que escapó de la garganta del capitán.

Y ella se golpeó de nuevo la frente. Ryoma la había vuelto a fastidiar con el impulso de hacerse más grande. Perdieron, cuando la pelota fue tan lejos que nadie podría darle. Alargó la boca en una clara mueca de desagrado. Ya sabía lo que tocaba a esos dos. Los más serios de Seigaku sufriendo esa barbarie. Decidió que como los demás, cuando se retiraron en busca de un hospital, ella también tendría que alejarse.

Caminó, deteniéndose ante la misma máquina expendedora que Ryoma había estado y sacó dos pontas, sentándose para esperarle. Quizás, le vendría de gusto olvidar las penas y sería bueno que él las olvidara con una ponta.

Finalmente, cuando casi toda la gente se había marchado, Ryoma apareció. Tezuka no venía con él, pero no se preguntó por qué. Se alzó, con una de las pontas en la mano y se la extendió. Ryoma la aceptó con uno de sus rápidos gracias y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, pero ella se adelantó para recoger la ponta que quedaba en el suelo.

Desde siempre le había gustado caminar a su lado. Caminar con él. Aunque fueran en silencio era una experiencia que no cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Nada más agacharse sintió los pasos del chico detenerse y cuando se giró para ver la razón, el tenista tenía una mano en su rostro, cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Parpadeó e intentó caminar hacia él, pero Echizen salió corriendo de su visión. Aturdida y con una gran congoja en su pecho, se sintió totalmente rechazada.

Decidió que sería mejor cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo y con lo que no se sintiera desnuda. Los bikinis nunca le habían gustado por lo mismo. Se alzó la camiseta y la dejó caer sobre la cama de la habitación que compartía con su abuela, girándose para ver las marcas que sol habrían dejado de la camiseta.

Por suerte, sus brazos no habían cogido demasiado color, pero sus piernas….

_No…_

El grito que debió de dar tuvo que ser escuchado hasta en el más recóndito rincón del planeta. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y cerró para dejar paso a su abuela, quien la miraba casi con la mandíbula caída.

-Sakuno… ¿Por qué crees que te estaba regañando esta mañana? ¿Crees que es correcto ir caminando sin ropa abajo? Esperemos que ningún chico se haya dado cuenta.

_Oh, abuela, qué equivocada estas. Ryoma Echizen me ha visto. _

0xox0x0x0

**n/a**

Bueno, éste One-shot pertenece a la lista del meme de treinta one-shot y que estaba ya escrito. Tengo que pensar en otros porque los fics no valen en esta lista, jejeje. Fui nominada por Lucila y bueno, aquí traigo.

Cuídense mucho :3

25 del 1 del 2009.


End file.
